needlesspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Blade
'Adam Blade ' (アダムブレード, Adamuburēdo) is a destroyer priest who lives in the church in sector 533. Has a metal collar engraved with the characters '079.AB.' affixed to his neck. He has inhuman strength and endurance, a skeletal structure attached with a special metal called 'Orichalcum'. And he has accelerated healing. He is also a genius in fighting. His behavior is erratic and borders on feral rage, particularly when he is in a fight or chasing cute girls. However he also has kindness and wisdom which is often overshadowed by his idiocy but is apparent in the heat of battle. His fragment is "Zero" an ability which allows him to learn his enemies' attacks after being hit by it or seeing it. He also can combine the abilities that he learned. This ability is centered on the crystal on his forehead called, "The Byakugou". He can learn the enemies ability by experiencing it as stated or connect The Byakugou to the enemies forehead and forcefully copy the enemies ability. His special move is 'Death Verdict' the final pronouncement when taking an enemy's life. Eve said that Blade's only weakness is girls. He was a bishōnen as a child. It was revealed that he is a clone of the strongest Needless, 'The Second Christ'. His body is Arclights primary objective. Blade's whereabouts after the PF Zero blast were unknown and locating him has been the primary objective of Cruz's quest. During the climax of the battle against Hatfield, just as Cruz is beaten, Blade suddenly appears on the battlefield in exactly the same manner as how Blade and Cruz first met. He recognizes both Kanna and Disk and flirts with Mio and the new cute girl who is actually Cruz. He defeats Hatfield and then is crushed when finding out who the new cute girl is. The following day the gang quickly return to Eve's side upon finding out that she is in a critical state. Cruz suggests that Blade memorizes Eve Doppelganger in order to save Eve, but it is revealed that Doppelganger is the only ability Blade can't learn because of his own body structure. Blade's explains that his bones and organs are coated with metal, which causes him to be unable to learn Eve's ability. Blade is than confronted by Saten and Ishiyama who explain that they hold the cure to save Eve. After a short fight where Blade is completely overpowered by Saten's Fourth Wave and superior strength, Ishiyama uses his fragment to create a door linked to Blade's forgotten memories and attempts to open it. But because of a mysterious reaction between Blade's Byakugou and Ishiyama's fragment, Blade overpowers and smashes the door, sending shards everywhere. One shard pierces Cruz and sends Cruz and Saten into the world of Blade's memories where a younger Blade around Cruz's age is seen fighting with Eve against another Needless. During the battle it is revealed that the young Blade has Doppelganger which he uses to heal Eve and later fixes Cruz's dislocated arm. Young Blade is currently with Saten and Cruz attempting to get information regarding a guild when he is confronted by a young Kafka. Appearance Blade is tall strongly built needless. He has an eight-pack. He has two white bangs which covers the left and right side oh his face, on the back he has spiky hair. On the middle of his forehead he has a shard. He has metal collar that has 079.AB engraved on it. He has black high collar jacket that the ends are spiky and jagged. he has black pants and black shoes. Personality Blade's personality has a serious and respectful appearance, his actual personality is in direct conflict with the image he attempts to project. A sample of this is how Blade distorts verses from his Bible into his own perverse iterations. Blade is an energetic man with the tendency of reacting violently and unexpectedly. He has constantly raised his voice in a violent shout, laughed at a monster, and due to his strength; tends to destroy his surroundings with raging strikes. This is generally when he is about to take advantage in a fight or order someone to be his slave. Blade is sexually obsessed with little girls, having serious signs of pedophilia, to the point that he will immediately ask these girls on a date, or promise to be their slave. In fact, Eve has stated that Blade's only weakness is "girls". He is often seen having nosebleeds and stated that panty shots of little girls are a totally different thing. In fact, everything surrounding little girls makes Blade go out of his mind. However, all of his pedophilic characteristics of Blade's personality are mostly for comical effect. In spite of it all, Blade will not hesitate to fight cute girls if his life or the lives of his comrades are in jeopardy. Another obsession Blade seems to have is about thinking or wishing that their friends or loved ones were dead. This side of Blade's personality has unveiled itself out several times throughtout the series. Alongside his pedophilia, this is also for comical effect. Blade has claimed that he is not the kind of person that helps his fellow man. However, he has helped his friends and other people (especially cute girls) in several situations, such as saving Cruz on various occasions or going to rescue Eve from Simeon's hands without thinking about the consequences. In spite of himself, Blade remains a compassionate human being who retains a strong sense of justice. Abilities and Powers Zero Blade is one of the most powerful characters shown so far during the series. Blade possesses an immense physical strength, endurance and healing powers (being able to maintain a battle against a Testament using no special powers). In fact, all of this features are thanks to the composition of his special body. Being a clone of The Second, he has a skeletal structure attached with a special metal called 'Orihalcum', this also makes him take less damage than any other human. Blade is really a genius in battle.This geniality for battles is the perfect combination with his most awesome combat skill: his Needless Fragment, the ability of Zero. This special power gives Blade the ability to memorize every other fragment from any other Needless. Blade is able to copy techniques with ease, however, this becomes difficult to him when it means Missing Link Fragment. This is because Missing Link abilities require to unlock several zones of the brain simulteanously, and this issue is complicated to the destroyer priest.Blade has been showing an incredible mastery with the Fragments he has memorized, combinating them in new ultimate attacks created by himself and even "making them evolved", enhancing them at very high levels.Blade is the first character to show the finishing move, "Hanketsu: Shikei"(判決死刑, Sentence: Death Penalty). This what he says when he defeats (and sometimes killed) an enemy as a form of victory pose. When Blade says this he moves one of his hands, one time horizontally and ends moving that very hand vertically making the Sign of the Cross.Another exclusive fact of their Needless abilities, is the crystal lodged in his forehead, the one called Byakugou. This crystal gives him the power to copy other Fragments by making contact with other Needless, therefore "memorizing" their powers. Weapons Blade was shown using a hand grenade being kept in his Bible. In spite of everything, he has been using it only one time, during his fight against the Testament that pursued Cruz. Category:Characters